Unsere kleine Elfe
by Dorka
Summary: Silvesternacht mit Folgen! [Complete: LizJohn Shippig]


**Short-Cut:** Eine Silvesternacht mit unvorhergesehenen Folgen.  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Charakter:** Liz/John, Multi-Chara  
**Kategorie:** Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Note:** Da ich einige Fanfics gelesen habe, in der Liz und John ein Kind hatten, gefiel mir der Gedanke sehr ;) Hier also Etwas in der Richtung von mir!  
**Widmung:** Allen Shweir-Fans, die wegen dem squeee!-Moment (ihr wisst schon, welchen ich meine) im Lowdown auch so ausgerastet sind wie ich :-)  
Außerdem Shep aus meinem RPG, der mich irgendwie auf die Idee gebracht hat! Und natürlich meiner lieben Beta-Readerin Ukumai ;)  
**Disclaimer:** MGM Television Entertainment

_Mein Kopf_, war das Erste, an das Elizabeth dachte, als sie langsam aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Noch bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete kamen ihr die Ereignisse des letzten Abends verschwommen wieder in den Sinn. Die Sylvester-Party im Gateraum, die Musik, das Essen und vor allem der athosianische Wein. Das Zeug musste definitiv einen hohen Alkoholgehalt gehabt haben, sie konnte sich nämlich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wie sie in ihr Bett gelangt war. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sich eine Hand um ihre Hüfte schlang und hörte ein schweres Atmen hinter sich. Blitzartig vergaß sie die Kopfschmerzen und öffnete die Augen, um sich umzudrehen. Fast hätte sie einen Schock bekommen. Neben ihr lag Major John Sheppard, welcher durch ihre Bewegung nun auch wach geworden war. Die beiden blickten sich einen langen Moment ungläubig an. Elizabeth zog die Decke höher um ihren nackten Körper zu verhüllen.  
"Wir haben... nicht wirklich...", versuchte John die Situation in Worte zu fassen. Dies war wohl der schockierendste Moment in seinem Leben. Noch schockierender als die gesamten Wraith zu erwecken.  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht!", erwiderte Elizabeth. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es war offensichtlich, was vorgefallen war. Beide setzen sich auf. Liz schlang immer noch die Decke um sich und blickte ihn mit angehobenen Augenbrauen an.  
Er wollte versuchen, etwas zu sagen, um sie aus dieser misslichen Situation zu befreien. "Es... wir haben zu viel getrunken... ich... es... es tut mit Lei...", weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von Elizabeth unterbrochen.  
"Es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen!", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und drehte sich um, damit er aus dem Bett steigen konnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich für diesen Vorfall entschuldigte. Kaum ging die Türe hinter John zu, stürzte sie mit dem Kopf in ihr Kissen. Das war wohl das Peinlichste, das ihr jemals passiert war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich nach diesem Vorfall gegenüber dem Major verhalten sollte.

**4 Monate später**

Die Wogen zwischen Elizabeth und John hatten sich immer noch nicht wirklich geglättet. Tagelang hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt und auch jetzt, 4 Monate später, unterhielten sie sich nur, wenn es um Atlantis ging. Elizabeth fehlten die gemeinsamen Gespräche auf dem Balkon, bei denen sie sich über Gott und die Welt unterhalten hatten, die Sticheleien, nachdem er von einer Mission zurückgekommen war. Sie hatten im Laufe dieses Jahres ein tiefes Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut. Dies schien jetzt zerbrochen zu sein. Jetzt realisierte sie erst, wie sehr er ihr fehlte. Mehr als sie sich zugestehen wollte. Sie blickte über den Tisch im Besprechungsraum und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Einige Sekunden verweilten sie in diesem Zustand, bis sie Rodneys Stimme vernahm.  
"Elizabeth... hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"  
Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt.  
"Natürlich! Fahren Sie fort."  
"Ich habe eigentlich gerade gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr zu sagen habe und ich Ihnen bescheid gebe, wenn ich mehr weiß!"  
"Ausgezeichnet", erwiderte sie etwas verwirrt. "Dann ist die Sitzung geschlossen. Ich sehe Sie alle spätestens in drei Tagen vor der neuen Mission."  
Sie wollte sich vom Stuhl erheben, doch um sie herum drehte sich alles und sie musste sich am Tisch festhalten, um nicht umzukippen.  
John bemerkte dies und ging sofort um den Tisch um sie zu stützen, jedoch fuhr Elizabeth mit ihrer Hand hoch, als Zeichen, er soll nicht näher kommen.  
"Es geht mir gut, ich bin nur ein bisschen schnell aufgestanden." Sie verließ den Raum noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen.  
Als Elizabeth in ihr Büro kam wusste sie, dass sich ihre Vorahnung bewahrheiten würde. Bereits vor zwei Monaten hatte sie bemerkt, dass etwas anders war. Morgens wurde ihr oft schlecht und am Tag schwindelig. Sie war nicht dumm und wusste auf was diese Symptome zurückzuführen waren. Sie setze sich auf ihren Stuhl und vergrub ihre Hände in ihren Haaren. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie war auf so etwas doch überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. Sie atmete tief durch, um etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen, schließlich konnten sie alle aus dem Kontrollraum beobachten.  
In dem Moment betrat Dr. Carson Beckett ihr Büro.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut, meine Liebe? Der Major hat mich gebeten nach Ihnen zu sehen, es schien Ihnen nicht gut zu gehen bei der Besprechung vorher."  
Elizabeth wurde wütend auf John, versuchte jedoch ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten "Der Major soll sich um seine eigenen Dinge kümmern... mir geht es gut!" Sie wollte aufstehen um Carson aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch ihr wurde erneut etwas mulmig und diesmal musste Carson sie wirklich stützen.  
"Sie kommen jetzt mit in die Krankenstation und erzählen mir, was los ist!" Diesmal nickte Elizabeth nur und ging mit ihm mit.  
Carson nahm ihr Blut ab und führte alle anderen Routineuntersuchungen durch.  
"Sie sind wahrscheinlich einfach ein bisschen überarbeitet. Sie sollte sich Ferien nehmen. Niemand kann von Ihnen verlangen, ein ganzes Jahr durchzuarbeiten."  
Elizabeth blickte Carson an. Sie war den Tränen nahe, was ihm nicht entging.  
"Was ist denn, meine Liebe?" Er setze sich neben sie auf das Krankenbett.  
"Ich... Ich befürchte... Ich bin mir sicher, ich möchte, dass Sie testen, ob ich schwanger bin!"  
Carson starrte sie erst einmal mit offenem Mund an. Elizabeth und schwanger... das war das Letzte, an das er gedacht hatte. Obwohl, wenn er so die letzen paar Monate wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, hatte er an ihr häufiger Stimmunkschwankungen bemerkt. Auch vorhin, als er ihr erklärte, dass John ihn auf ihren Zustand aufmerksam gemacht hatte, war ihre Reaktion nicht typisch für sie gewesen.  
Er nahm sanft ihre Hand und blickte ihr in die Augen. "Wir werden es aus dem Bluttest erfahren. Dieser ist in 20 Minuten fertig und wir haben Gewissheit!"  
Elizabeth konnte nur nicken. Tief drinnen wusste sie bereits die Antwort. Sie spürte es. Vor allem aber hatte sie auch einige Kilos an Gewicht zugelegt und ihr Bauch hatte eine leichte Wölbung angenommen, die für Andere unter ihrem Oberteil noch nicht wahrnehmbar war. Einzelne Tränen, die sie vorher tapfer zurückgehalten hatte, liefen ihr über die Wange. Als Carson dies sah, zog er sie näher und nahm sie in den Arm. Er strich ihr über den Rücken und Kopf, um sie etwas zu beruhigen. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie sich wohl in diesem Moment fühlte. Er fragte sich, wer der Vater sein konnte. Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihm Sylvester ein. Sie hatten alle viel getrunken. Aber Ford hatte es sich zum Spaß gemacht seinen CO und die Expeditionsleiterin abzufüllen. Er meinte, es täte den beiden gut, etwas lockerer zu sein. Dies hatte er wohl auch erreicht. Natürlich konnte Ford damals noch nicht ahnen, was für Nachfolgen diese Aktion haben würde, aber nun musste er wohl mit dem Gewissen Leben. Elizabeth und John konnte man den ganzen Abend lang nicht trennen und dies hielt wohl bis in die Nacht an.

John ging in Richtung Krankenstation. Er wollte seinen "Erste Hilfe Koffer" wieder auffüllen lassen. Vor der Türe blieb er aber wie angewurzelt stehen. Er sah Elizabeth auf dem Krankenbett sitzen und sich dicht an Carson schmiegen. Dass sie weinte konnte er aus dieser Distanz nicht erkennen. Er signalisierte seinen Füßen sich zu bewegen, aber er war erstarrt. Er blickte die beiden einige Minuten lang an. Sie sahen so vertraut aus. Hatte er sich die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht, die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf, das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte? Tat sie dies auch mit Carson, vielleicht schlimmer noch, hatte er sich das Ganze nur eingebildet? Zu Beginn wusste er nicht, wie er mit dem, was an Sylvester geschehen war, umgehen sollte. Sie waren sich vorher noch nie körperlich nahe gekommen. Mittlerweile hatte er darüber nachgedacht. Er war nicht der Typ Mann, der einfach mit jemanden ins Bett hüpfte, selbst dann nicht, wenn er so betrunken war, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Er wusste nun, dass er sich in Elizabeth verliebt hatte, mehr noch, er liebte sie, mehr als alles Andere. Er hatte noch nicht den Mut dazu gefunden, ihr das zu sagen. Nun stand er vor der Türe der Krankenstation und sie umarmte einen Anderen. Endlich ließ seine Erstarrung nach und er drehte sich um und floh in Richtung Quartier.

Die 20 Minuten schienen Elizabeth wie eine Ewigkeit. Carson nahm den Computer und sah sich ihre medizinischen Daten durch.  
"Elizabeth", er machte eine kurze Pause. "Sie hatten Recht, Sie sind schwanger und zwar im 4. Monat."  
Liz atmete tief durch und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sie konnte nicht mehr weinen, hatte schon so viel geweint in den letzten Wochen und jetzt auch noch vor Carson. Wie würde sie das nur John mitteilen? Sie musste es tun. Auf der Erde hatte sie diese Frauen immer verurteilt, die ihre Kinder den Männern verschwiegen und nun hätte sie dies am liebsten selbst getan. Sie fühlte sich so schwach wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. So hilflos. Wie sollte sie hier in Atlantis nur ein Kind zur Welt bringen?  
Als ob Carson ihre Gedanken lesen könnte fragte er sie. "Werden Sie es John sagen?"  
Elizabeth blickte erstaunt auf, mit geweiteten Augen und hochgezogenen Brauen.  
"Wie…?"  
"Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen! Werden Sie es ihm sagen?"  
"Ich muss wohl. Wir beide sind Schu… dafür verantwortlich!"  
"Natürlich. Wenn Sie meine Unterstützung brauchen, Elizabeth, ich bin immer für Sie da!"  
"Danke Carson, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen. Ich habe nur Angst davor, dass John das Kind nicht will!"  
Genau in diesem Moment kam Rodney in die Krankenstation gestürmt. Er hatte seine Hand in der Lifttüre eingeklemmt und hatte ein paar Schrammen davon getragen, die er behandeln lassen wollte.  
"John… ein Kind, mit Ihnen… SIE SIND SCHWANGER!" Rodney war die Überraschung anzusehen. Carson versuchte ihn mit einem Blick verständlich zu machen, dass er leiser sein und sich vor allem abreagieren sollte, aber wie Rodney so war, hielt ihn das nicht davon ab. Er ging in der Krankenstation hin und her, während er sie mit Fragen überhäufte.  
"Seit wann sind Sie zusammen? Welcher Monat? Werden Sie's bekommen?"  
Diesmal war es Elizabeth, die ihn unterbrach. "Rodney, bitte!"  
"Es… es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur so überraschend!" Er blickte sie etwas hilflos an.  
Sie strich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie darüber irgendein Wort verlieren. Ich muss es John selber sagen. Wir… es war an Sylvester, als wir zu viel getrunken haben!" Rodney erkannte, dass es Elizabeth sehr schwer viel ihm das zu sagen. Er setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und nahm ihre andere Hand. "Wenn wir alle zusammenhalten, werden wir das schon schaffen!", meinte Carson, worauf Rodney nickte und versuchte, ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern.  
Liz war froh über die Unterstützung der beiden Männer, aber noch glücklicher wäre sie gewesen, wenn sie diese auch von John hätte.

John hatte schon seit Tagen schlechte Laune. Ihm ging das Bild von Carson und Elizabeth in einer vertrauten Umarmung einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er sie beide. Dann verkrampfte sich sein Magen und er wurde wütend und traurig zugleich. Nie zuvor hatte er Liebeskummer gefühlt, nun wünschte er sich, sich unter diesen Umständen niemals verliebt zu haben.  
Er blickte über das riesige Feld, das sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Diese Mission schien ziemlich im Nichts zu enden. Keine Bevölkerung und auch sonst nichts, was es auf diesem Planeten zu finden gab. Ford und Teyla waren unterwegs in Richtung Wald und er und Rodney hatten sich der Steppe angenommen. "Sie sind so ruhig, Major!"  
John blickte ihn nur an und sah dann wieder zum Horizont, ohne auch nur irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern.  
"Sehen Sie, genau das meinte ich!", sagte Rodney, während er mit seinen Händen herumfuchtelte. "Das ist doch auf die Dauer nicht zu ertragen!" Als er Johns gequältes Gesicht sah, hätte er sich für seinen Spruch ohrfeigen können. Sie waren aber nun schon seit einer ganzen Stunde ohne Konversation unterwegs. "Sie brauchen jemanden zu reden!" Er hob die Augenbraue und versuchte damit anzudeuten, dass er ja gerade zu Verfügung stand. Rodney war zwar nicht der Typ, der solche Gespräche gerne führte, aber besser als sich tot zu schweigen.  
"Ich bin in Ordnung!" Leere machte sich in den Augen des Majors erkennbar.  
"Es ist wegen Elizabeth, nicht wahr?"  
Abrupt wandte John seinen Kopf um und blickte Rodney böse an.  
"Es geht Sie nichts an!"  
"Oh doch, das tut es, wenn Sie während der gesamten Mission solche Laune haben!" Rodney war sauer, es hatte ihm Überwindung gekostet dem Major zu offerieren, mit ihm sprechen zu können und nun schnauzte dieser ihn an. "Bei Ihrer Laune ist es ja kein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht traut, es Ihnen zu sagen!" Rodney hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er hätte sich am liebsten in diesem Moment im nächst besten Fluss ertränkt. Sein Temperament war mit ihm durchgegangen und das hieß, Elizabeth würde ihm das nie verzeihen!  
"WAS SAGEN SIE RODNEY!" John konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er war wütend auf die ganze Welt.  
"Das werde ich Ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht sagen!", erwiderte Rodney, blickte aber etwas verängstigt drein, da der Major mehr als nur ein bisschen sauer war.  
"Oh doch! SIE haben damit angefangen, also bringen SIE es auch zu Ende? Sie wollten, dass ich mit Ihnen rede, bitte schön, jetzt rede ich mit Ihnen!"  
In Rodneys Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Andererseits war es besser, wenn John von seinem Kind erfuhr. Vielleicht würde es Elizabeth ihm sogar danken, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen musste.  
"Na gut, aber falls Sie danach fragt! Sie haben mir die Waffe an den Kopf gehalten und mich gezwungen, es Ihnen zu sagen!" John blickte ihn bei seinem Kommentar nur erstaunt an. "Spucken Sie es einfach aus!  
"Elizabeth ist... Sie ist schwanger!"  
Johns Augen weiteten sich. Elizabeth, schwanger… von Carson. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Herz zerbrach in diesem Moment in tausend Stücke. Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun? Merkte sie denn nicht, dass er sie liebte? Eine Schwangerschaft schien so etwas Endgültiges zu sein. Nun würde sie Carson heiraten und mit ihm eine glückliche Familie gründen. Bei diesem Gedanken drehte sich sein gesamter Magen um. Nun wusste er, dass er früher um sie kämpfen hätte sollen. Er hatte zu schnell aufgegeben und nun musste er dies wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Nie im Leben, das schwor er sich, würde er sich wieder in jemanden verlieben. Nur war das Problem, dass er die Liebe zu Elizabeth wohl auch nie mehr loswurde. Er würde sie immer lieben, selbst wenn sie 20 Kinder von einem anderen Mann hatte.  
"Wir gehen wieder zurück, hier gibt es nichts!", sagte er barsch und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt in Richtung Sternentor.  
Rodney blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen. Was hatte er bloß getan? Vielleicht war er jetzt sogar schuld, wenn die Beziehung der beiden nie mehr in Ordnung kam. John sah so enttäuscht aus. Er hoffte, Elizabeth würde ihm das irgendwann einmal verzeihen.

John stampfte samt Team wütend durch das Gate und wollte eigentlich direkt in seinem Quartier verschwinden, um sich nochmals über alles klar zu werden. Leider kam ihm Elizabeth in die Quere, die sichtlich nervös mit ihren Händen spielte.  
"John… ähm, könnte ich Sie kurz auf dem Balkon sprechen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Er ahnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er wollte ihr schon sagen, dass er etwas Besser zu tun hatte, aber sie drehte sich schon um, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihr folgen. Kaum auf dem Balkon angekommen, konnte John seine Wut nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
"Falls SIE mir sagen wollen, dass Sie schwanger sind, ist es zu spät, ich weiß es schon!"  
Elizabeth blickte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Woher wusste er es? Es wussten doch nur sie, Carson und Rodney davon… Rodney fiel ihr ein, wenn er einmal zu reden begann, dann tat er es einfach, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er überhaupt sagte.  
"Ich… es tut mir Leid, ich wollte es Ihnen selber sagen!" Sie senkte ihren Blick.  
"Und was verlangen Sie von mir? Dass ich Carson nicht erzähle, dass wir an Sylvester… Keine Sorge, das werde ich mit Sicherheit für mich behalten. Ich wünsche Ihnen und Carson viel Glück!" Er wollte sich schon zum gehen wenden, als er Elizabeths erschrockenen Blick sah.  
"Carson? Was zum Teufel soll er damit zu tun haben?" Sie hatte sich dieses Gespräch so anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte geahnt, dass er wütend wäre, dass sie es ihm nicht schon früher gesagt hatte, aber diese Wut und dieser Hass in seinen Augen. Sie konnte es kaum ertragen, außerdem war sie völlig verwirrt wegen seiner Bemerkung über den Arzt.  
"Carson... der Vater Ihres Kindes! Ich habe Sie vor ein paar Tagen zusammen auf der Krankenstation gesehen. Ich finde, als Vater hat er ziemlich viel damit zu tun!" John glühte vor Wut. Elizabeth ballte ihre Fäuste, denn sie musste sich sehr bemühen ihm nicht eine zu scheuern.  
"Carson ist nicht der Vater des Kindes, sondern DU!", schrie sie ihm entgegen.  
Beide blickten sich in die Augen. Für einige Minuten herrschte absolute Stille. Nur das Wasser war zu hören. Ein kalter Wind wehte Elizabeths Haare um ihr zorniges Gesicht. Carson hatte ihr gesagt, sie sollte Stress in den nächsten Tagen vermeiden, aber das war in so einer Situation unmöglich.  
Elizabeths Worte hallten immer wieder in Johns Kopf nach. Er soll der Vater sein… aber was war dann mit Carson? Dann viel es ihm wie ein Schleier von den Augen. In der Krankenstation musste Elizabeth wohl erfahren haben, dass sie schwanger war, deshalb hatte er sie umarmt. Schwanger war sie wegen dem Sylvester Abend vor über 4 Monaten. In 5 Monaten würde er Vater werden, ein Kind von der Frau, die er über alles liebte. Innerhalb dieser paar Sekunden drehte sich alles um 180 Grad.  
"Ich?", fragte er immer noch ungläubig über ihre letzen Worte.  
"Ja." Mehr als ein Flüstern konnte sie nicht mehr zustande bringen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Elizabeth befürchtete, dass er das Kind nicht wollte. Wie denn auch, wenn er sogar gedacht hatte, dass sie mit Carson zusammen wäre. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Sie musste fort, weg von ihm. Sie drehte sich um und wollte den Balkon mit schnellem Schritt verlassen. In genau diesem Augenblick legte sich eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk und wirbelte sie herum. John zog sie schnell näher, damit sie ihm nicht mehr wegrennen konnte und blickte auf sie herab. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch wusste er in dem Moment nicht, was das Richtige gewesen wäre. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, so sodass ihre Lippen nur noch einige Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Wie lange hatte er schon von diesem Moment geträumt. Jetzt würde er ihn nicht zerstören. Ihre Lippen trafen sich erst sanft und wurden dann immer fordernder. All die Frustration der letzen Tage schien sich mit diesem einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu legen.  
Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, zog John sie ganz nah an sich heran und drückte sie. "Es tut mir Leid, ich war ein Idiot. Als ich euch da in der Krankenstation sitzen sah, du mit dem Gesicht an seine Schulter gelehnt, da konnte ich nicht anders, ich dachte, ich würde wahnsinnig werden. Als mir Rodney heute auch noch gesagt hat, dass du schwanger bist und ich Mistkerl auch noch sofort vermutet habe, dass es von Carson ist, bin ich ausgerastet. Und das alles, weil ich dich liebe!" Elizabeth hob nun ihren Kopf, den sie bis zu seinem letzen Satz in seine Brust vergraben hatte und blickte ihn an. Mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich auch, John!" In Johns Bauch drehte sich wieder alles, aber dieses mal vor Freude und nicht vor Wut. Die beiden küssten sich und John hob Elizabeth hoch, um sie auf dem Balkon herumzuwirbeln. "Ich liebe dich mehr als alles Andere, Elizabeth. Und ich liebe unser Kind noch mehr als das gesamte Universum!", verkündete er immer noch mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht.

**Fast 5 Monate später**

"Man könnte meinen, Sie seien schwanger, Major!", meinte Teyla beim Anblick von John, der ziemlich blass wurde und hinter einem Busch verschwand. Als er wieder auftauchte konnte sich keiner seiner drei Teamkollegen ein Lachen verkneifen.  
"Hey, das ist nicht witzig! Ich kann schließlich auch nichts dafür!", sagte er während er seinen Mund verzog.  
"Wann ist es denn so weit?", wunderte sich Ford.  
"In zwei Wochen sagt Carson! Ich hätte mich nicht von Liz überreden lassen sollen, noch auf diese Mission zu gehen! Was wenn's schon früher losgeht? Oh, Gott! Ich muss zurück!" Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, trennte er sich von seinem Team und ging in schnellem Schritt zum Jumper.  
Die restlichen drei blieben nur kopfschüttelnd stehen.  
"Ich bin froh, wenn das Baby endlich da ist. Das müssen wir jetzt schon seit bald 5 Monaten ertragen!" Rodney blickte etwas genervt drein.  
"Hey, Sie sollten froh sein, dass er Sie nicht auf dem einsamen Planeten zurückgelassen hat, auf dem Ihnen eine ganz bestimmte Sache herausgerutscht ist, wie Sie es zu sagen pflegen!" Teyla blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Als nun auch Rodney stampfend davon ging, brachen Ford und die Athosianerin in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Kaum war der Jumper durch das Gate geflogen und im Hangar gelandet, rannte John bereits zu Elizabeth in die Kommandozentrale.  
Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie vor der gesamten Belegschaft, welche jetzt zu klatschen begann. Elizabeth war dies alles schrecklich peinlich, auch wenn sie sich langsam daran gewöhnen sollte.  
"Ich hab dich schrecklich vermisst. Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit besorgtem Blick.  
"Punkt eins, ihr wart gerade einmal 30 Minuten auf dem anderen Planeten, Punkt zwei, wieso sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein mit uns und Punkt drei, ich liebe dich, weil du dir solche Sorgen um uns machst!" Mit einem bittersüssem Lächeln küsste nun sie ihn.  
Die letzen Monate waren schon seit langem die glücklichsten gewesen. Vielleicht sogar die glücklichsten in ihrem ganzen Leben. Neben John einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen war für sie das schönste auf der Welt. Sie hatte zwar manchmal Angst, was werden würde, wenn das Baby da war. Ob es überhaupt in einer Welt wie Atlantis Platz für Kinder gab, doch genau dann beruhigte John sie immer wieder und versicherte ihr, dass alles ganz wunderbar werden würde. Elizabeth dachte schon, ihr Vater wäre sehr führsorglich gegenüber ihrer Mutter und ihnen Kindern gewesen, aber John war drauf und dran ihm Konkurrenz zu machen. Wie auch an diesem heutigen Tag.

**1 Woche später**

"Welches Datum ist heute?" Johns Stimme zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
"Der 9. Oktober 2006", antwortete Rodney, der auf dem Stuhl im Warteraum vor Becketts Krankenstation saß.  
John ging jetzt schon ganze zwei Stunden unruhig im Vorraum auf und ab. Seit Carson ihn rausgeschickt hatte, da er keine sehr große Hilfe gewesen war. Rodney bedauerte ihn irgendwie. Zu nervös, um dabei zu sein, wie sein Kind auf die Welt kam. Ein Lächeln huschte auf seine Lippen.  
"WAS?", fragte John mit bösem Blick. Er war ein Nervenbündel. Es kam ihm schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass er Elizabeth vor vier Stunden zu Carson gebracht hatte, da ihre ersten Wehen eingesetzt hatten. Er hatte solche Angst um sie und um das Baby, freute sich aber gleichzeitig endlich das kleine Wesen in den Armen zu halten, das im Bauch der schönsten Frau heranwuchs, die er kannte.  
"Ach nichts, ich hab' nur gedacht, dass das hoffentlich das einzige Kind ist, das Sie beiden bekommen. Das nächste Mal hätten Sie garantiert einen Herzinfarkt!" Mit einem frechen Grinsen lehnte sich Rodney wieder im Stuhl zurück.  
"Sehr witzig! Ich will SIE mal sehen, wenn Sie Ihr erstes Kind bekommen!" John hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er sah auf die Uhr. Halb sieben. Vielleicht sollte er einfach wieder diesen Raum betreten, dachte er sich. Gleichermaßen wäre es aber schrecklich peinlich, wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Er hatte sich das ganze Kinderkriegen anders vorgestellt. Er dachte, das sei vor allem die Sache der Frau. Irgendwie hatte er alles parallel zu Elizabeth gehabt. Stimmungsschwankungen, Morgenübelkeit, Schwindelanfälle, was man so hatte, wenn man schwanger war. Das in der Krankenstation war einfach zu viel gewesen. Falten zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirne ab.  
"Keine Sorge, John. Elizabeth wird das gut überstehen!", versuchte ihn Rodney zu beruhigen, der diese Art von Falten schon genau kannte.  
John nickte daraufhin nur und konnte sich nun endlich dazu bewegen, sich zu setzen. Kaum hatte er dies gemacht, öffnete sich schon die Türe der Krankenstation und Beckett trat heraus.  
Man sah ihm die Panik an, von John eine Standpauke zu bekommen, weil er ihn aus dem Saal verbannt hatte. Er versuchte also, die gute Nachricht so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, damit Sheppard nicht einmal auf den Gedanken kam.  
"Major, ich darf Ihnen gratulieren… Sie haben eines der süßesten kleinen Mädchen, die ich je gesehen habe!", verkündete er mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
John erhob sich blitzartig und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. "Und mit Elizabeth… ist sie in Ordnung?", fragte er sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.  
"Ja, sie ist etwas müde, doch in 4-5 Tagen können beide die Krankenstation verlassen!" Kaum hatte Carson seinen Satz beendet, war John auch schon an ihm vorbeigehuscht. Der Doktor schloss die Türe hinter den beiden, um sie ein bisschen alleine zu lassen.  
"Rodney, ich denke, dass war für uns auch ein schwerer Tag. Lassen Sie uns einen Kaffee trinken gehen!" Somit gingen beide in die Kantine, um den schweren Tag ausklingen zu lassen.

"Hey", sagte John vorsichtig, als er sich Elizabeth näherte, die ein kleines Stoffbündel in den Armen hielt. Sie blickte auf und warf ihm ein müdes Lächeln zu. Als John nun neben ihr stand, nahm sie es vorsichtig und legte es John auf den Arm.  
"Meine Kleine, darf ich dir deinen Vater vorstellen?"  
Als John das erste Mal das kleine Gesicht seiner Tochter sah, wurde ihm so warm ums Herz, dass er fürchtete sein Brustkorb würde zerspringen. Es war das Schönste, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Er hielt den kleinen Körper in den Händen und musste sich auf Liz' Bettkante setzten, da er befürchtete, seine Füße würden unter ihm nachgeben. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er den Blick das erste Mal wieder von dem kleinen Mädchen abwenden konnte. Er beugte sich vorsichtig zu Liz nach vorne und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss. "Perfekt. Ihr alle beide! Danke!"  
Elizabeth strich der Kleinen sanft über das Gesicht.  
"Hm… um es perfekter zu machen, braucht unsere Tochter wohl nur noch einen Namen!"  
Erst jetzt wurde John bewusst, dass sie sich noch auf gar keinen Namen geeinigt hatten. Sie hatten darüber diskutiert, doch irgendwie konnten sie sich nicht entscheiden, hatten das Ganze aber auf immerhin drei Namen pro Geschlecht eingegrenzt.  
"Stimmt… jetzt wo sie da ist, sollte sie auch mitreden können!", sagte er mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht.  
Elizabeth schüttelte nur den Kopf. Manchmal konnte John ganz schön kindisch sein. Sie ließ ihm aber den Spaß.  
Er hob das Baby vorsichtig hoch, sodass nun das kleine Gesicht auf derselben Höhe war, wie das von John und Elizabeth.  
"Was sagst du zu Catherine?", fragte John sie.  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Vielleicht ist es ihr zu altmodisch! Dann hätten wir da noch Tara?"  
Wieder keine Reaktion. Sie schaute ihn nur verschlafen durch halb geschlossene Augen an.  
"Du hast recht, der letzte gefällt mir auch am besten! Elva!"  
Nun fing die Kleine plötzlich mit den Armen und Beinen an zu strampeln.  
"Ich glaube, sie mag ihn!", sagte er selbst etwas verwundert über die Reaktion seiner Tochter. Er blickte zu Elizabeth, die sich etwas zurücklehnte. Die Müdigkeit war ihr anzusehen, aber trotzdem lächelte sie schon die ganze Zeit unentwegt. Er legte sich und Elva zwischen sich und Elizabeth hin.  
"Unsere kleine Elfe also?", fragte Elizabeth ihn.  
Er nickte nur und betrachtete wieder das kleine Stupsnäschen.  
"Hoffen wir nur, dass sie nicht auch deine elfenartigen Ohren bekommt!", meinte sie mit einem spielerischen Grinsen.  
John musste über ihre Bemerkung lachen. Dies war eindeutig der schönste Augenblick in seinem Leben, der 9.Oktober 2006 hatte sein Leben noch glücklicher werden lassen.

**The End**

_Bemerkung: Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt, gibt's vielleicht ein paar Epiloge à la 6 Jahre danach, oder so ;)_


End file.
